A full dimensional-multiple input multiple output (FD-MIMO) system may support up to 64 antenna ports in a 2 dimensional (2D) array while providing enhanced performance. Therefore, the FD-MIMO system is considered as a key area in long term evolution (LTE) standardization. The FD-MIMO system may provide enhanced system performance without requiring a very higher performance backhaul or large frequency resources compared to a coordinated multipoint transmission and reception (COMP) and a carrier aggregation (CA) technique. However, there is a big challenge to accommodate a high-order multiuser MIMO (MU-MIMO) transmission and reception without complicating design and implementation of both base station and user equipment (UE) because the higher-order MU-MIMO refers to the use of a large number of antennas at the base station in order to transmit or receive spatially multiplexed signals to/from a large number of UEs.